warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Slate
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Rogue: |namesl = Slate |familyl = Unnamed tom |familyt = Brother: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Blazing Star |deadbooks = None}} Slate is a she-cat with a thick, dark grey pelt, wide amber eyes, and a scar on her belly. History In the Dawn of the Clans ''The Blazing Star :Slate is first seen when Gray Wing goes to visit Wind Runner and her family. Gray Wing sees Slate watching him from the shadow of a rock, and Wind Runner beckons Slate over to meet him. Slate is interested in Gray Wing, and remarks that both they both have colors in their names. She asks if he is coming to live with them, but Gray Wing explains that he has his own home in the hollow. Slate asks if she can accompany him, to which Gray Wing agrees. :Gray Wing asks Slate how Wind Runner is managing, to which Slate replies that she's surviving, but that it's difficult. She compares herself with Wind Runner, because she too lost someone she loved. Slate explains that her brother died saving her from a fox, and shows Gray Wing a scar on her belly. Gray Wing feels sympathy for her, thinking that there was something special about a cat who is willing to show her vulnerable side to someone she only just met. Gray Wing apologizes for her loss, and says that her brother must have been a great cat. :Slate walks Gray Wing back to camp, and wishes him luck. Gray Wing asks what for, and she replies that it is for the challenges ahead, as she can feel it on his shoulders. Slate then departs, with Gray Wing gazing after her. He wonders how she can know so much about him, when cats he has known longer know less, and how Wind Runner ever found someone like Slate. :Some time on, Gray Wing is attacked by a fox in a pit. As the fox brutally attacks him, he thinks that he is going to die, but then they both hear hissing. Slate, who is hissing at the fox, begins growling threateningly at it despite Gray Wing telling her to flee. Slate insults and mocks the fox, and it drops Gray Wing, chasing after her. Slate escapes up a thorn tree, and stays there until the fox gives up. When the fox leaves, Gray Wing thanks Slate, praising her skills. :Slate leads him to a pool among the rushes, and wades out into the shallow water, encouraging Gray Wing to join her. Gray Wing marvels at how warm the water feels, and Slate explains that the rocks absorb the sun's warmth during the day, and even keep some of the heat during the night. She points out that they are slate, the rocks she is named for. Slate then helps Gray Wing clean his wounds, remarking that he is very lucky that the teeth marks didn't go too deep. :She asks if he likes her 'secret hideaway', and that only 'special' cats are invited there. Gray Wing comments that he's not used to being fussed over, and Slate is surprised, asking if he doesn't know how respected he is. Gray Wing asks how she knows what other cats think of him, to which she replies that Wind Runner talks about him a lot. Stunned, Gray Wing wades out of the pool, saying that he must get back to the hollow, as he is needed. Slate says that he doesn't seem very settled there, to her, as he wanders alone on the moor at night. :Gray Wing explains that he is surveying the land, so that they can find a good spot for the planned battle with One Eye. Slate thinks that it is a good plan, and that she wants to help. Gray Wing protests that it isn't her fight, but she states that she could look after Wind Runner and Gorse Fur's kits, so that the parents could join in. Gray Wing is grateful, and thanks her for her help. Slate walks him home, and Gray Wing feels a connection with her. He says that he may live alone for a while, if all goes well, and Slate murmurs that he doesn't have to be alone. Gray Wing wonders how he can rely on her so heavily, as they have not known each other long. Family Members '''Brother:' :Unnamed tom: Deceased, Residence Unknown Quotes References and Citations Category:The Blazing Star characters Category:Rogue Category:Females Category:Minor Character Category:Clanless Cats